Can't you remember ?
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Évidemment, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait beau parler de son arrivée dans l'équipe, il n'avait pas vécu cela, tout comme Shindou, Tenma, Nishiki et les autres. Pourtant, il était curieux de savoir ce dont elle parlait quand elle lui disait qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait. .::. LEMON hétéro, KyouKina


**Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis en vie 8D Mais... Vous allez râler. Lemon certes ! Mais lemon hétéro. KyouKina ici. Pas grand chose à dire à part que... Si vous êtes des gentilles revieweuses, vous aurez peut-être une surprise demain °w° ... Bon ok, que vous lisiez ou non, vous aurez la surprise, elle est déjà prête depuis le début d'aprèm'. M'enfin.**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Can't you remember ?_

Évidemment, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Il n'avait aucun idée de quand et comment elle avait pu le battre. Et surtout, comment avait-elle fait pour être acceptée dans l'équipe ? Même si elle pouvait participer aux entraînements et à leur matchs dans le temps, les matchs officiels ne l'accepteraient pas. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment d'intérêt à rejoindre leur équipe.

Enfin. Tout ça n'était pas important. Ce qui importait pour le moment était qu'elle jouait plutôt bien et qu'elle les aidait. Kyousuke ne plaindrait pas de l'avoir dans l'équipe. Elle était apparemment d'une nature guillerette et était vraiment sympathique. Il avait été surpris d'ailleurs quand elle lui avait donné un des bonbons de Jeanne. Parce que mine de rien, ils ne s'étaient ps plus parlé que ça. Elle avait beau parler de son arrivée dans l'équipe, il n'avait pas vécu cela, tout comme Shindou, Tenma, Nishiki et les autres.

« Hm... Tsurugi ? »

Il releva la tête vers Kinako. Celle-ci le regardait plutôt embarrassée, comme si elle allait dire ou faire quelque chose qui la gênait vraiment.

« Je peux te parler seule à seul ? »

Il acquiesça puis la suivit à l'écart. Il avait pensé qu'elle s'éloignerait juste des autres mais la brune l'emmena dans un autre pièce. Il y avait un lit, faisant deviner à l'attaquant qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre.

Kinako se mit face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait triste mais le contempler d'un air sévère.

« Kyou... »

Tsurugi eut l'air surpris de la voir l'appeler par un diminutif de son prénom. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Kyou, depuis que vous êtes revenus de l'ère Sengoku, j'ai l'impression que tu n'en à rien à faire de moi ! Je sais bien qu'on doit se cacher mais tu es froid avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kyousuke la fixa sans comprendre. « Se cacher ? » Pourquoi devraient-ils se cacher ?Qu'ignorait-il encore ? Tant de choses semblaient s'être passées et pourtant il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Shindou et Tenma avaient pensé qu'ils était préférable de ne pas dire à Kinako que sa présence ici n'était peut-être due qu'à un dérèglement du temps et de l'espace.

Seulement, s'il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle lui en voudrait d'autant plus. Il pouvait lui mentir et dire qu'il s'excusait et voir si cela lui convenait. Mais il n'allait pas commencer à s'enfoncer dans des mensonges idiots.

« Kyou ? Réponds ! »

Il devait lui dire. Il voulait comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Kinako. Je ne te connais pas. Shindou, Tenma et les autres non plus » ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il lui expliqua alors les choses le plus clairement qu'il le put. Le visage de Kinako s'était attristé au fur et à mesure de l'explication. Quand il eut fini, la brune avait la tête basse.

« A-Alors... Tu n'as aucune idée que ce qu'il y a entre nous ? Absolument aucune.

- Je suis désolé, mais en effet, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre nous. »

Kinako prit une mine boudeuse mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de l'attaquant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait choisi de ne pas la reconnaître.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment. Le regard orangé de l'autre semblait curieux. Elle devina qu'elle l'avait intrigué et se dit qu'elle lui devait des explications, au moins pour justifier ce qu'elle avait dit avant.

« Hm... Ça fait, en tout Ça pour moi, deux mois qu'on est ensemble... J'ai rejoint Raimon il y a deux semaines pour être avec toi plus souvent. On... avait décidé de cacher notre relation pour que les autres évitent de penser qu'on se laisserait trop distraire... Et si tu te demandes ou si ça peut t'intéresser... On _l_'a déjà fait plusieurs fois... »

Elle avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase, embarrassée d'avoir à lui dire cela. Lui ne le savait pas et cela devait donc être choquant de découvrir qu'il n'était plus vierge et avait déjà eu des relations de ce niveau.

Il y eut d'ailleurs un grand silence après ces révélation. Kyousuke ne voyait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Le silence devenait de plus en plus gênant. Il sentait ses joues s'embraser peu à peu et vit qu'il en était de même pour la brune. Mais il était d'autant plus curieux. S'ils l'avaient déjà fait, comment ces fois-là s'étaient-elles passées ? Il était curieux de savoir les sensations qu'il avait pu ressentir si c'était vraiment arrivé. Nanobana dut réussir à lire dans ses yeux.

« Je... peux te montrer si... tu veux ? » souffla-t-elle.

Étrangement, l'idée ne lui parut pas malsaine. Il aurait pensé qu'il trouverait cela écoeurant ou au moins que cela le dérangerait. Mais il était plus volontaire pour cette expérience. Et puis, pour Kinako, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Il serait sans doute juste beaucoup plus maladroit que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait.

« Tu es consciente qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, tu es pour moi tout au plus une amie proche ?

- Oui... P-Peut-être que cela changera après ça ? »

Elle souriait timidement, elle-même très peu sûre que cela puisse s'avérer vrai. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Tout ça lui sembla d'un coup plus compliqué. Il avait rencontré Kinako deux jours auparavant et, s'il avait bien suivi, ils allaient passer d'un coup à un niveau de relation bien supérieur à celui de récents amis.

Kinako déglutit quand il posa ses mains sur ses joues. Même s'il faisait toujours ça quand il voulait l'embrasser après une journée où ils n'avaient pas pu se voir souvent, savoir que pour lui, c'était une nouveauté mais qu'il avait quand même ce réflexe la partageait. Devait-elle faire comme s'il savait déjà tout ou devait-elle le guider ?

Constatant l'hésitation et la timidité dont faisait preuve la langue de l'attaquant, elle devina qu'elle allait devoir lui montrer certaines choses. A la fin du baiser, très court, Kinako entraîna Kyousuke vers le lit. Elle s'installa dessus et fit monter Tsurugi ensuite. Elle s'allongea et il se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Elle était relativement calme par rapport à lui. Elle le voyait respirer assez profondément, comment s'il essayait de calmer son coeur. Elle le comprenait, cela lui avait fait ça la première fois. Cela la fit s'interroger sur ce que lui avait pu ressentir. A ce moment-là, trop paniquée qu'elle avait été, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle notait chacune des réactions de Kyousuke. Elle nota d'ailleurs que les orbes orangées restaient soudainement fascinées par les siennes. Elle rit doucement. C'était si rare de voir Tsurugi gêné et elle trouva cela adorable.

Il baissa le visage jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de la brune.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de te moquer de moi, j'apprécierais. »

Elle lui tira la langue et scella leurs lèvres. Il ne répondit d'abord pas au baiser, surpris, puis tenta de dominer le ballet de leur langue. Seulement la brune avait décidé de jouer et fit tout pour l'en empêcher. Kyousuke cassa le baiser et la fixa un moment, plutôt mécontent de vois qu'elle ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle répondit au regard par un grand sourire qui confirma à l'autre qu'elle faisait bien exprès.

Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il resta comme ça un instant et elle crut qu'il souhaitait arrêter. Mais elle sentit une main lever le bas de sa robe. La main joueuse caressait au passage la jambe rose et Kinako reconnut la douceur dont faisait habituellement preuve l'attaquant. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être naturel pour lui d'être si prévoyant avec elle. Elle songea aussi que cette fois-là pourrait peut-être lui en apprendre plus sur son petit-ami.

La main blanche arriva au niveau de la hanche de la brune. Elle le sentit hésiter quand il atteignit sa culotte. Elle l'entendit déglutir puisqu'il cachait toujours son visage contre con cou. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre.

« On peut arrêter si tu veux... »

Il ne dit rien mais ramena son autre main au niveau des hanches de la jeune fille. Il lui retira doucement son sous-vêtement. Elle le laissa faire, surprise tout de même qu'il ait pris cette initiative. Il n'avait toujours pas retirer son visage du creux du cou de la brune. Elle jeta par terre la pièce de tissu d'un mouvement de pied.

Les choses n'allaient pas très rapidement et Kinako comprenait pourquoi. Mais s'ils prenaient trop de temps, les autres se demanderaient où ils étaient et la jeune fille ne comptait pas rompre la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait de ne pas laisser ceux-ci découvrir leur relation, même si Kyousuke ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir à te presser mais à ce train-là, les autres débarqueront avant qu'on ait pu commencer ! » souffla-t-elle d'un air plaisantin.

Le voyant soupirer, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être prendre les choses en main. Cela changerait de leurs habitudes – où il faisait tout et qu'elle profitait juste, tout en l'embêtant.

Elle lâcha le cou pâle et ses mains allèrent jouer plus bas entre eux. Elle remonta la tunique violette et baissa le collant orange du garçon. Il l'embrassa tout en la laissant faire. Pour dire vrai, il n'était plus du tout sûr de lui. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et si il lui faisait mal ? S'ils l'avaient déjà fait avant, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle pouvait comparer ? Et si elle le trouvait moins doué qu'avant ?

« Kyousuke, arrête de te torturer l'esprit, agis ! » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du garçon, trouvant maintenant ses hésitations plus frustrantes qu'adorables.

Elle réussit à placer ses jambes autour de l'attaquant et le colla contre elle. Il essaya tant bien que mal de décoller son bassin du sien mais Kinako fit tout pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Au point où ils en étaient, autant terminer. Mais Kyousuke semblait vraiment avoir besoin de temps. Seulement, ils en avaient déjà beaucoup pris, du temps. La brune se sentit obligée de faire quelque chose et inversa leur position. Le garçon ne s'y attendant pas, elle n'eut aucun mal à le faire basculer sur le dos.

Il la regarda avec des grands yeux, ne comprenant plus vraiment. L'instant d'avant, il était sur elle, et d'un coup, il se retrouvait sous elle.

« Je suis désolée mais là tu m'énervais... » se moqua-t-elle doucement.

Elle riait mais au fond, elle se retrouvait aussi paniquée qu'il l'était. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans cette position, la fierté de Tsurugi obligeant. Elle se souleva un peu et se plaça au niveau du bassin de l'autre. Elle prit d'une main la virilité du garçon qui déglutit au contact chaud de la main fine contre cette partie – du moins pour lui – encore jamais touchée. Elle fit en sorte que le membre trouve la voie en elle et attendit un cours instant.

La sensation n'était pas tant différente de d'habitude si ce n'était qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise. La robe était retombée et les couvrait mais cela la gênait. Elle avait peur de la salir et et les autres n'auraient sans doute pas de mal à comprendre quel genre de tâches il s'agissait s'il y en avait. Elle tenta de la remonter de façon à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le bas de leur corps.

« Kinako... »

Elle regarda son amant dont les yeux étaient à demi-fermés. Du peu qu'elle en déduisait, il appréciait la sensation. Elle commença à bouger le bassin, avec quelques difficultés. La position lui était étrangère et elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Kyousuke se redressa et l'embrassa. Il posa l'une de ses mains dans le creux du dos de Kinako et l'autre vint d'une façon presque naturelle se poser sur la poitrine de la brune. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment pourvue d'une poitrine « de rêve » mais le garçon se dit que de plus gros seins n'iraient pas à son amante et qu'au moins, il était assuré qu'elle ne soit pas courtisée de trop par les garçons, comme pouvaient l'être les filles aux poitrines plus formées.

Nanobana, d'abord surprise, se laissa faire et remarqua bien vite que la main dans son dos la faisait accélérer ses mouvements. Elle augmentait d'elle-même la vitesse de ses gestes mais l'autre l'encourageait, l'accompagner à aller plus vite encore. Tout en continuant le baiser, Kyousuke caressa doucement la poitrine de Kinako à travers la robe.

Les sensations qu'il ressentait lui paraissaient divines. La chaleur du corps de la brune l'envoûtait presque, le rendait fou.

« Kyou... »

La jeune fille semblait elle aussi en pleine extase et soufflait le surnoms sans cesser. Mine de rien, cela lui avait manqué, cette sensation d'être entière, ce plaisir d'être si proche de son amant, cette satisfaction de se dire qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait se vanter de l'avoir eu en elle. Et au fur et à mesure des baisers et des caresses de son petit-ami, il lui semblait retrouver le garçon avec lequel elle sortait depuis deux mois et qui l'avait toujours aimée plus tendrement que n'importe qui.

Elle s'arrêta après quelques coups de bassins supplémentaires. Kyousuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard.

« Je... Pardon... »

Kinako lui assura que ce n'était rien, que ça n'était pas non plus la première fois que cela arrivait. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'écarter de lui. Elle tâcha de faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas deviner ce qu'ils venaient de faire pendant que Kyousuke s'assit au bord du lit – après avoir remis son bas correctement – et regarda dans le vide.

Tout ce que venait de se passer était juste incroyable et pourtant tout lui avait semblé si naturel.

« Kinako...

- Oui ?

- Je suppose que la question ne se pose même plus mais... On sort ensemble ? »

La brune rit mais acquiesça avec un dernier baiser. Elle le pressa ensuite dehors. Ils avaient assez tardé comme ça.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant de remarquer que les autres n'avaient même pas noté leur disparition. Elle laissa son amant rejoindre Tenma tandis qu'elle partit chercher Jeanne, qu'elle trouvera avec Kirino, même si elle ne le savait pas encore...


End file.
